


Everglow

by yeolnuts



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, POV Second Person, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolnuts/pseuds/yeolnuts
Summary: You think to yourself that it doesn’t hurt you.





	Everglow

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is extended but still unbetaed; moreover, english isn't my native language.  
> 

 

You think to yourself that it doesn’t hurt you.

 

There’s music and laughter and tears, of joy of happiness of fulfillment. They’re there in your eyes. Mirrored in your sister’s and your parents. Your new brother in law, though, was all smiles. Lips stretched wide, eyes bright with excitement that you can’t help but feel mildly envious.

 

Yoora had always been by your side. All your life she had been there, a permanent fixture (or so you thought) and there was never a day when you can’t talk to her and this? This new chapter she’s beginning, it was a new road in which you can’t walk along with her. Something inherently precious that you can’t intrude on.

 

How. Odd.

 

It felt odd, like a mixture of mild pain with a mountain of happiness because this, this marriage was a beautiful dream and at the end of the day you’re happy for your sister. You are, but it doesn’t tone down the mild twinge you feel when you saw her walk down the aisle, clad in white and radiant.

 

The music goes on, and your voice dipped a little, going softly around the lyrics. Caressing it with all the earnestness you could muster and causing awed tears to pool further on your sister’s eyes, perhaps your mother. You close your eyes, let’s the prickle of your own tears be hidden and the butterflies on your stomach flutter in silence unaddressed.

 

You’re happy, you think. You should focus on that positivity, that moment.

 

And yet.

 

Your chest felt tight, not heavy nor painful, just tight.

 

There’s an emptiness that wasn’t due to Yoora leaving the proverbial nest. A different brand of imbalance on your soul. It’s weird, you were always the one leaving. Schedules jampacked, feet walked a hundred thousand miles of the earth, body carried weightless into numerous flights, and still it was Yoora’s marriage that struck deeper than any other family dinner you missed. Because. At the end of everything you could always go back home, meanwhile Yoora would be building a new home now.

 

But. No. That wasn’t it. This feeling of emptiness was different.

 

It’s honestly not painful but you admit to yourself, in the brief silence after the last note quieted down, the pause before the very first clap resounded in the hall, that it was how an absence occupied your mind more than the ceremony. It was the absence of one person’s presence beside you that you felt most deeply.

 

At the worst (it wasn’t really, you were just gobsmacked enough to exaggerate) possible moment you had an epiphany.

 

It was longing that you were feeling. Its ugly hands digging in your heart, gnawing on your soul, and embedding itself, making a home in the cavern of your mind. Thoughts pointed on one absence. Mind focused on one person.

 

An indubitable and insatiable yearning for one man.

 

Him… Always him. Kyungsoo.

 

You were deeply missing him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- hi


End file.
